The contractor shall monitor between seven (7) and twelve (12) designated loci for each strain by electrophoresis of erythrocyte lysates and kidney homogenates. The conditions for electrophoresis for each enzyme or protein such as support medium, buffer systems, etc., as well as, visualization of protein and enzymes will be subject to review and approval of the Contracting Officer or his designated representative (Project Offier).